One Fateful Day: a Jordan Maron (Captainsparklez) Fanfic
by FairestInTheLand
Summary: Kate Jeffries (OC) moved to Santa Barbra California. Never really popular, currently having only 1 friend, and an unwelcoming family she moves across the country in hopes of it being happier. However she never expected to be THIS happy. I have never done a summary b/c this is my first fanfic ever! plz be nice I really tried! Follow and like if you want more!
1. Chapter 1: The Elevator

Chapter 1: The Elevator

The door to my room slammed shut and the door locked. I grabbed 2 suitcases and started to fill them with all my clothes and other belongings. I threw on a Captainsparklez t-shirt and an old pair of jeans and boots. "Kate let me in!" my mother yelled but I paid little attention, I was focused on catching my flight. When my packing was done I dumped my bags out the window (her room is on the first floor) and ran to my car, dumped my bags in the car and turned the car on. Just as I was pulling out my dad walked over.

"Your mother will be very mad if you leave Kate, you know that right?" my father whispered.

"Not the best time for a speech Dad I gotta go… And I can tell you one thing your not going to stop me!"

"Kate I know that but, I saw where you were going to stay and made a few… changes… here is the new address." He nonchalantly said as he handed me a slip of paper.

"Thanks…" was the last thing I said as I pulled out of the driveway, leaving my screaming mom behind me.

The cold West Virginian air sent a chill through my spine as I let the top down on my convertible. I loved taking drives; it always helped clear my head. To start off my Parents, Mike and Susan Jeffries are the owners of Abercrombie & Fitch Co. I have an older brother, Andrew, and an older sister, Tessa. They were the perfect children. Andrew was the star of the football team and all the girls loved him. Tessa was the head cheerleader and most pretty and popular girl in school. Andrew now plays professional football in the NFL and Tessa is a model/small scale actress.

Me, on the other hand, was the geek that never fit in. the outcast, the cast away. No one liked me except one guy, his name was Jack. We met in 8th grade and were the best of friends, until he moved away to Wisconsin in 11th grade. I was once again the lonely outcast. Until I stumbled across _him_. _Jordan Maron_. His brown eyes and black hair (with stubble) drove me wild, sending butterflies in my stomach every time I saw his face. I wanted him in my life so badly.

I snapped my self back into reality and wiped the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes, I'm NOT a crier. I continued to drive like this for 2 days, stopping and sleeping in hotels. But finally I made it, Santa Barbra. I entered the address my dad gave me and continued to drive.

|Time skip 2 days later|

A big building appeared on my map and I parked my car in the under ground parking and rolled my bags to the front desk in the lobby.

"Good evening ma'am how may I help you?" the man named Jake (according to his name tag) said.

"Couldn't be better, but I am here to pick up some keys for a new condo here."

"Name?"

"Kate Jeffries."

"Kate Jeffries…" he continued to murmur as her intently looked at his computer screen.

"Ahhh yes here you go Mrs. Jeffries your on the top floor and your condo is the second penthouse or number 2." Jake said with no emotion plopping the keys into my hand. I nodded my head and entered the elevator, shoving the key into my pocket. "Penthouse?" I muttered.

On the way up I kept thinking about what my Dad had said '_I saw where you were going to stay and made a few… changes…' _What did he mean changes? I could tell the building and room were going to be different but what about my… _DING _the loud ding of the elevator shook me out of my thought. "Guess this is my floor", I quietly murmured to myself and exited the elevator. Not noticing where I was going I ran straight into someone. Me being the smaller one I fell over, in the process I fell over my bags my head hitting the wall. Hard. I blacked out.

"Dude what happened?!" I heard an unfamiliar say

"I bumped into her in the hall and she - she hit her head! What the hell do I Mark?

"I be back, when she wakes up I have a glass of water for her, that might help." I heard footsteps going away from me. The room was silent.

"Hurry back dude."

Wait I must be dreaming, I know that voice. I groaned and sat up, I felt an icepack fall into my lap but I was to tired and lightheaded to care. The man that was leftover walked over to me one put his hand under my chin and lifted my drooping head so I could look him in the eyes. Sadly a lock of my hazel hair was blocking my view, but I was so tired I couldn't move. Then a hand moved my long hair out of the way behind my ear, that's when I saw _him._

_Jordan Maron_.

My eyes sparkled as I stared in astonishment and quickly looked down as I felt my face go cherry. He let go of my chin.

"Are you ok?" Jordan questioned in his soft and caring voice.

I nodded my head quickly as I stared at my lap. The other man, who turned out to be Mark, walked back into the room with a glass of water.

"Well, well, well I guess sleeping beauty is awake." He chuckled and handed me the glass. I took a sip, the water was refreshing and seemed to calm my headache almost immediately. Putting the glass on the table I quickly stood. I needed to get out of here before I embarrass myself in front of Jordan. I took a step forward but my legs gave out and I fell… RIGHT ON JORDAN. We were so close I could feel his breath on me when Mark make a fake cough and nudged Jordan on the shoulder. Jordan quickly placed me back onto the couch.

"Are you ok?" He asked (yet again) this time looking deep into my green eyes with his brown ones.

I was so embarrassed. I felt as if I couldn't speak but I had to try, "Y-Yeah I think I'm f - fine." He helped me stand this time.

Jordan let out a small giggle "I like your shirt." Followed by that signature half smirk. I quickly glanced down at my shirt to remember I was wearing a CaptainSparklez t-shirt. My face went cherry red again.

"Thanks" I whispered as Jordan picked up my key that was on the coffee table. Before he gave it to me he looked at it, handed it to me, and chuckled, "I guess we're going to be neighbors penthouse buddy!" My mouth was gaping in astonishment. _Jordan was the other penthouse owner?! This is to good to be true!_ I let that thought sink in. He plopped my keys into my slightly shaking hands.

"Bye Mark." I said as I waved at the waving Mark. (if u don't understand they were both waving to eachother.)Jordan walked me to the door across the hall and put the key in but didn't twist it.

"Before you go… what's your name?" he questioned

"Ahhhh." I hesitated, "Kate Jeffries."

"I like that name… it's very pretty. Well see you later Kate!" he said as he rushed in the elevator before I could say anything. Does that mean that we're friends? I wasn't sure, but all I knew was I was going to be neighbors with Jordan Maron. With that, I unlocked my door to my condo and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home I think?

Now I knew my family was rich, owning Abercrombie & Fitch and all, but I never thought they would spend it on ME. Only my dad would do this for me. But to my surprise he had someone come through and decorate/furnish all the rooms. "Wow…" I muttered in complete astonishment. They had painted it in some of my favorite colors. The living room/kitchen was baby blue, the bedroom was coral, and the bathrooms and office were lime green. "Wow…" I said again as I ran my hand down the sleek white granite counter tops. I loved to cook and the kitchen was out of this world. White cabinets and stainless steel appliances, my Dad had never done anything like this for me before.

After unpacking all my belongings and organizing the white Ikea furniture around I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and to my surprise (it was a good surprise) Jordan was standing there. He was blushing the slightest bit (as was I) and he asked "Hey Kate I just wanted to apologize for running into you in the hall knocking you out and to well… invite you do something tomorrow at my place…" the last part Jordan said so quietly I had to lean in a little to hear him.

"I would love to do that… thank you…" I looked down at my feet feeling a wave of emotions wash over me. Joy, nervousness, anticipation, but most of all… relief. When I finally looked up Jordan said "How about 10:45?"

"Sounds great." After that he just smiled, waved, went next door to his condo, and shut the door. I had to let the thought sink in _I was going to be in Jordan's condo tomorrow._

Oh. My. God. What have I gotten myself into?

Jordan's POV:

The moment I closed the door I couldn't hold back my grin. I leaned my back up against the door and slid my back down it till it I was sitting on the floor. Mark walked over, "Dude… you got it bad…"

"No I don't what are you talking about?" Jordan lied.

"Whatever dude it's late can I crash here?" I looked at my watch; it was 11:57 already.

"Yeah, you get the couch." I said yawning. I went got my teeth brushed and PJ's (a new pair of basket ball shorts with no shirt) and crawled into bed. It was 12:19 by that time and I started to drift to sleep.

I entered my dream where a voice kept repeating '_Kate was going to be in my condo_.' I had to get it all ready; there was something special about her. But, I couldn't tell what...

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer + the first one was SUPER long!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dangers of Sleeping In

The sun shining through the blinds woke me the next day. It was 10:40, a normal wake up time for me. I got up and did normal things like brush my teeth, and then I heard a knock on the door. Without thinking I opened the door, it was Jordan.

"Hey I came to…" _SLAM_

I forgot, I was going to be at Jordan's today!

"Kate are you ok?"

"Yeah – Yeah I'm fine, I just – ahhhh – forgot…" I couldn't lie…

"Do you need me to come back in like 20 minutes?"

"No no no that's ok come in in 10 seconds." I said as I darted into my bedroom and locked the door. 10 seconds later heard the door open and close.

"You can sit on the couch Jordan!" I yelled through the door.

"Thank you Kate." I heard him respond. As I went back to my morning duties.

I put some makeup on and threw my hair into a messy bun. I was wearing black leggings and a baby blue shirt that said "Peace". When it came to makeup all I used was foundation, eyeliner, natural eye shadow, and mascara. But today I put a sparkly eye shadow just for the Captain of Sparklez himself!

As I exited my bedroom I noticed Jordan was gone. I took a few steps forward to be slapped in the face by rays of sunshine, Jordan had opened them and was standing against the wall looking out. He noticed me and smiled that beautiful smile that just made my heart melt.

Jordan's POV:

I lifted my eyes to look at Kate. She was blushing a bright pink and stared at me with her amazing silver eyes. I strolled over and grabbed her hand and pulled her along to my condo, on the way out I noticed Kate's phone on the counter and grabbed it. We stopped out front of my condo door as I pulled out the keys I put them in and looked back at Kate. Her eyes were wide open and were looking down at our intertwined hands. I quickly let go, not really knowing what to do…

Kate's POV:

(Skipping back a little)

I stared deep into Jordan's eyes ask walked closer to me, I was to dazed to move. I could tell I was blushing from the uncomfortable warmth I felt on my cheeks. Then it happened, he grabbed _my _hand and pulled me along. We passed the kitchen counter and he grabbed my phone for me, what a gentleman. We made it into the hall when we both stopped and he pulled out his key. I was still mesmerized looking at our hands. His hand sent shivers down my spine followed by an amazing warmth, I wanted this to last forever… But it couldn't, he pulled his hand from mine and twisted the door handle.

His condo was a plain white, with some fan art hanging on the walls.

"Welcome." He said as he held the door open for me as I strolled into his condo.

"Want to play some video games? We could play Minecraft together."

"WAIT, ME PLAY WITH YOU?!" I couldn't contain my excitement that was churning inside of me and a big grin spread across my face as well as his.

"Well yeah… If that's ok with you." Jordan said shyly

"Of course it is! Lets go!" it was my turn to drag him around by intertwined hands. It was also his turn to blush.

We entered his game room (I knew where it was b/c the condo tour)

"So this I where the magic happens, huh?" I chuckled looking around I aw.

"Well more or less. I wouldn't call it 'magic' but ok!" We played for hours together. Hunger games, Dragon escape, Draw my thing, you name it! It was 6:00PM when we heard a knock on the door, it was Mark.

"I thought we could play together maybe do some hungry games!" Mark yelled enthusiastically. I heard Jordan whisper something but I couldn't make it out, being in the office and all..

"OHH DUDE! I KNEW IT!" "SHHHH!" I heard Jordan hiss. Soon after they both walked into the game room.

"Hello my name is Mark but I think you know." He gave a soft smile.

"Yeah I love your videos almost as much as Jordan's" I glanced at Jordan who quickly looked down at his feet, cheeks going rosy red.

"My name is Kate by the way." We exchanged a warm handshake

"It's great to meet you Kate when your not knocked out!" Mark and I laughed.

During the Conversation Jordan had walked away.

"Where is Jordan?" I asked Mark

"In here guys!" Jordan yelled from the living room. Mark and I walked in to see Jordan on the couch with a remote in his hand.

"I have a movie all set up and pizza ordered, I hope you like cheese or pepperoni Kate! That is if you want to stay." Jordan said shyly

"Yeah I would love to! What are we watching?" I began as I sat on the couch next to Jordan.

"I hope you like scary movies we are watching The Exorcism." Jordan beamed. Now I have never ever EVER been a fan of scary movies but how bad could it be? Besides Jordan and Mark were there.

**Hey guys I really hope your enjoying the story so far! I have worked really hard so if you have anything you want to say tell me in the comments! Don't forget to like and follow!**

Chapter 3: Movies

The Exorcism was terrible. I got jump scared and buried my head in Jordan's chest. I quickly pulled away realizing what it did.

"Sorry" I whispered then another jump scared happened. I shoved my face onto the couch. I heard Mark say something inaudible as I felt strong hands move me so I was lying against someone. It was Jordan. I scooted my way up his chest so I could hear his heart. The rest of the movie stayed that way, me crying on Jordan's chest as he held me close so I felt safe. With is arms wrapped around me I grew very fond of the feelings and drifted to sleep, listening to the beat of his heart.

Jordan's POV

(Going back a bit)

I was waiting for it when it came, the first jump scare. I didn't flinch. I had seen it to many times to be scared anymore, Kate was a different story. She flung her onto my chest, I could feel my cheeks get hot the second she touched me.

"Sorry." She whispered and she rose off my chest. Just then another jump scare came and she hid her head in the couch and screamed. All I did was look at her, I wanted to help but what was I supposed to do? Mark taped me and murmured,

"Dude… Hold her…" I wasn't going to argue and instinctively grabbed her shoulders and leaned her against my torso as I wrapped both my strong arms around her. She snuggled up against me, moving up so she could hear my heart. We stayed that way till the movie was over. Just as I was about to get up Mark stopped me and nodded his head towards Kate. It was then I realized she was fast asleep on me.

Mark held Kate up as I stood. I picked her up bridal style and stared carrying her to my room.

"Jordan are you going to sleep with her? I thought you weren't dating!" Mark whispered slightly confused.

"No way, I was going to get the blow out bed, you get the couch, and Kate gets my bed." I started walking again

"Jordan you didn't answer my second question, are you dating?" Mark listened intently for an answer.

"I wish." Was the last thing I said before I entered my room.

I set my phone on the bedside table (which I was using for light) and gently laid Kate down and tucked her under the covers. I felt creepy but I stood there and watched her for a minute or so. She was adorable when she slept. I let lose a yawn and decided it was time to go to sleep. I leaned down and gave her a love filled kiss on her forehead, "goodnight Kate." I said and excited the room.

**Hey guys veryyyy sorry I know Jordan doesn't like jump scares but it worked with the story so I changed it a bit! SORRY!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Movie

The Exorcism was terrible. I got jump scared and buried my head in Jordan's chest. I quickly pulled away realizing what it did.

"Sorry" I whispered then another jump scared happened. I shoved my face onto the couch. I heard Mark say something inaudible as I felt strong hands move me so I was lying against someone. It was Jordan. I scooted my way up his chest so I could hear his heart. The rest of the movie stayed that way, me crying on Jordan's chest as he held me close so I felt safe. With is arms wrapped around me I grew very fond of the feelings and drifted to sleep, listening to the beat of his heart.

Jordan's POV

(Going back a bit)

I was waiting for it when it came, the first jump scare. I didn't flinch. I had seen it to many times to be scared anymore, Kate was a different story. She flung her onto my chest, I could feel my cheeks get hot the second she touched me.

"Sorry." She whispered and she rose off my chest. Just then another jump scare came and she hid her head in the couch and screamed. All I did was look at her, I wanted to help but what was I supposed to do? Mark taped me and murmured,

"Dude… Hold her…" I wasn't going to argue and instinctively grabbed her shoulders and leaned her against my torso as I wrapped both my strong arms around her. She snuggled up against me, moving up so she could hear my heart. We stayed that way till the movie was over. Just as I was about to get up Mark stopped me and nodded his head towards Kate. It was then I realized she was fast asleep on me.

Mark held Kate up as I stood. I picked her up bridal style and stared carrying her to my room.

"Jordan are you going to sleep with her? I thought you weren't dating!" Mark whispered slightly confused.

"No way, I was going to get the blow out bed, you get the couch, and Kate gets my bed." I started walking again

"Jordan you didn't answer my second question, are you dating?" Mark listened intently for an answer.

"I wish." Was the last thing I said before I entered my room.

I set my phone on the bedside table (which I was using for light) and gently laid Kate down and tucked her under the covers. I felt creepy but I stood there and watched her for a minute or so. She was adorable when she slept. I let lose a yawn and decided it was time to go to sleep. I leaned down and gave her a love filled kiss on her forehead, "goodnight Kate." I said and excited the room.

**Hey guys veryyyy sorry I know Jordan doesn't like jump scares but it worked with the story so I changed it a bit! SORRY!**

Chapter 4: Confusion and Denial

"HE WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU KATE, YOUR PARENTS HATE YOU!" a familiar voice yelled. "JUST ACCEPT IT!" it was my sister.

"NO THEY LOVE ME! THEY LOVE ME AS MUCH AS THEY LOVE YOU TWO!" I countered

"NO THEY DON'T!" A deeper voice said, my brother. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, he had slapped me.

I sat up, I had always hated that memory, I had hated it more when I transferred into a dream. The slap always woke me up, ad least it was always a short

dream. A deep breath had escaped my lungs. I opened my eyes, WHERE WAS I? I looked around I was in a bed… what had happened? The last thing I remember was falling asleep … asleep … asleep on _JORDAN_. This wasn't the couch anymore. I looked at the clock that was next to me, 2:27 AM. I felt around on the table it was on for anything I could use for light, I found my phone. I quickly turned it on and shined the light around the room. I was in Jordan's bed.

"Oh my god." I jumped up, what was I doing there?!

(On a side note guys really sorry for using "Where's Jordan and where's Mark a lot this chapter!)

'If I am here where was Jordan.' I thought, 'AND MARK FOR THAT MATTER!' I hurried out of the room and shut the door lightly. Being on the top floor you didn't have to worry about anyone looking into your condo so Jordan left the blinds open. In a trance I stared out the window at the wonderful city of Santa Barbra, what a great view. I kept walking around his condo. 'No really where the hell is Jordan and Ma… oh well here is Mark' I thought to myself. And there he was sprawled, out on the couch fast asleep. Mouth hanging open and droll hanging out I giggled lightly. Now where was Jordan? I walked into the game room and saw him, my cheeks lit up. There it was, after so many years of questioning and wondering, I finally knew what it looked like. Jordan's chest. (Sorry major fangirl moment there) a pale torso was fully exposed from the waist up. He had a 4 pack (not really defined but enough to know it's there) and normal sized biceps. His body was so sleek with all its dips and curves; shivers went up and down my spine at the sight of it. I took out my phone and snapped a photo really quick, I couldn't resist. My eyes traveled up towards his face. His hair was a mess and he had his mouth open slightly as well.

Mark's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I saw Kate waddle away from where I was sleeping, why was she awake? She opened the door to the game room and slipped in, oh god Jordan is in there! I slowly got off the couch and tip toed my way to the game room door. As I touched the door I heard what sounded like a camera click, but it couldn't be. I peaked in to see her staring down at Jordan, with the blinds open the moonlight flooded into the room. Her cheeks were glowing pink. I took a step into the room, the floor creaked loudly, my eyes shot up but Kate was still zoned out on Jordan's bare chest. I made my way to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

Kate's POV

The cold touch of a hand on my shoulder brought me out of my trance. I spun around to see Mark, he had a massive smirk on his face. Gradually my senses came back into reality. My feet became freezing on the cold wood floor, and my cheeks became red hot. I opened my mouth to explain when Mark put his finger to my lips.

"Shhhhhh." He said, "Baby Jordan is sleeping." A small giggle escaped his lips.

He put his hand to my back and pushed me to the living room and sat me down on the couch next to him.

"Kate… what were you doing in there?" he sounded like he was talking to child.

"I-I-I was trying to find h-him. I woke up and I w-was in his… his bed…" I stuttered. The realization finally hit me; I was watching Jordan as he slept. Quickly I turned to Mark, "Please don't tell Jordan! Oh my god!" my hands found their way to my temples and started moving in circles.

"Kate calm down, I won't. But it is rather early so I think we need to go back to sleep." He took my hand and walked me to Jordan's room.

"Night." Was the last thing he said before I closed my eyes and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**Hey guys i really ****apologize, I uploaded this chapter with the last chapter so REALLY SORRY! I ****AM STILL REALLY NEW AT THIS SO YEAH! Everyone enjoy!**

"HE WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU KATE, YOUR PARENTS HATE YOU!" a familiar voice yelled. "JUST ACCEPT IT!" it was my sister.

"NO THEY LOVE ME! THEY LOVE ME AS MUCH AS THEY LOVE YOU TWO!" I countered

"NO THEY DON'T!" A deeper voice said, my brother. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, he had slapped me.

I sat up, I had always hated that memory, I had hated it more when I transferred into a dream. The slap always woke me up, ad least it was always a short

dream. A deep breath had escaped my lungs. I opened my eyes, WHERE WAS I? I looked around I was in a bed… what had happened? The last thing I remember was falling asleep … asleep … asleep on _JORDAN_. This wasn't the couch anymore. I looked at the clock that was next to me, 2:27 AM. I felt around on the table it was on for anything I could use for light, I found my phone. I quickly turned it on and shined the light around the room. I was in Jordan's bed.

"Oh my god." I jumped up, what was I doing there?!

(On a side note guys really sorry for using "Where's Jordan and where's Mark a lot this chapter!)

'If I am here where was Jordan.' I thought, 'AND MARK FOR THAT MATTER!' I hurried out of the room and shut the door lightly. Being on the top floor you didn't have to worry about anyone looking into your condo so Jordan left the blinds open. In a trance I stared out the window at the wonderful city of Santa Barbra, what a great view. I kept walking around his condo. 'No really where the hell is Jordan and Ma… oh well here is Mark' I thought to myself. And there he was sprawled, out on the couch fast asleep. Mouth hanging open and droll hanging out I giggled lightly. Now where was Jordan? I walked into the game room and saw him, my cheeks lit up. There it was, after so many years of questioning and wondering, I finally knew what it looked like. Jordan's chest. (Sorry major fangirl moment there) a pale torso was fully exposed from the waist up. He had a 4 pack (not really defined but enough to know it's there) and normal sized biceps. His body was so sleek with all its dips and curves; shivers went up and down my spine at the sight of it. I took out my phone and snapped a photo really quick, I couldn't resist. My eyes traveled up towards his face. His hair was a mess and he had his mouth open slightly as well.

Mark's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I saw Kate waddle away from where I was sleeping, why was she awake? She opened the door to the game room and slipped in, oh god Jordan is in there! I slowly got off the couch and tip toed my way to the game room door. As I touched the door I heard what sounded like a camera click, but it couldn't be. I peaked in to see her staring down at Jordan, with the blinds open the moonlight flooded into the room. Her cheeks were glowing pink. I took a step into the room, the floor creaked loudly, my eyes shot up but Kate was still zoned out on Jordan's bare chest. I made my way to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

Kate's POV

The cold touch of a hand on my shoulder brought me out of my trance. I spun around to see Mark, he had a massive smirk on his face. Gradually my senses came back into reality. My feet became freezing on the cold wood floor, and my cheeks became red hot. I opened my mouth to explain when Mark put his finger to my lips.

"Shhhhhh." He said, "Baby Jordan is sleeping." A small giggle escaped his lips.

He put his hand to my back and pushed me to the living room and sat me down on the couch next to him.

"Kate… what were you doing in there?" he sounded like he was talking to child.

"I-I-I was trying to find h-him. I woke up and I w-was in his… his bed…" I stuttered. The realization finally hit me; I was watching Jordan as he slept. Quickly I turned to Mark, "Please don't tell Jordan! Oh my god!" my hands found their way to my temples and started moving in circles.

"Kate calm down, I won't. But it is rather early so I think we need to go back to sleep." He took my hand and walked me to Jordan's room.

"Night." Was the last thing he said before I closed my eyes and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Julia

Chapter 5: Julia

Jordan POV

The sun streaming into my eyes temporarily blinded me as I sat up on the couch. Suddenly a glorious smell drifted into my nose, pancakes and _BACON_. I hopped off the couch and ran to the door. As I twisted the nob I froze. A shirt I need a shirt. Hastily I ran to my desk chair that had my usual black shirt draped over it. I threw it on and hurried out the door.

Mark was chowing down on the food that was on his plate when I walked into the room. Mark couldn't cook, so who made it? Mark snapped me back into reality.

"DUDE YOU HAVE TO TRY KATE'S PANCAKES! THEY ARE THE BEST."

And there Kate was, in front of the stove.

Kate POV

"DUDE YOU HAVE TO TRY KATE'S PANCAKES! THEY ARE THE BEST." Mark said between bites. I tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear, my cheeks turned a soft pink.

"Thanks Mark but I don't think there the BEST." I hated attention and this was no acceptation.

"Kate are you kidding me?! Yes they are!"

"How about I be the judge?" Jordan piped in. I had forgotten, Jordan hadn't eaten yet! I quickly made a plate with 2 pancakes and 2 pieces of bacon.

"Whipped cream?" I asked.

"Kate your speaking my language!" Jordan said enthusiastically. I made a smiley face on the top of the pancakes and sat them in front of Jordan at the table. He grabbed his fork and knife and started cutting as I poured him some OJ.

"Ahhh.. the wonderful OJ. You clearly watch live streams." I chuckled at the comment because I really did watch _EVERY_ live stream.

Jordan POV

I stabbed a piece of pancake and shoved it into my mouth. It was amazing, "Kate this is really good! WOW!" I started shoving the pancakes into my mouth one by one and finally I was finished.

"Dude it's 10:24! I need to go!" Mark yelled as he grabbed his shoes, jacket, and bag and shuffled out the door. Mark was right it was really late, I needed to record.

Kate also piped up, "Hey Jordan I need to go to, I still have some stuff to do in my condo."

"Yeah, I have stuff to do here, like record a new Ultra Modded Surrrrrrvivalllllll." I said in my classic voice. At this Kate giggled, she grabbed her bag and put on her shoes. Just as she opened the door she stopped.

"Jordan, thank you for being a such a great neighbor." She continued to open the door and left.

**This is around 3 months later. They have been hanging out and playing games together. They aren't dating. Yet… ****J**** enjoy!**

Jordan POV

I ran after Kate down the hall,

"Kate wait!" I yelled

Kate POV

I turned to see Jordan jogging after me.

"Kate I-ahh was just wondering if you-ahh would like to go out to dinner tonight, you know like a welcome to Santa Barbra kind of thing, I know it's kind of late but… I thought it would be nice..." I was so surprised, was this real? Am I still dreaming?

"I understand if you don't want to, we only met like 3 months ago…" Jordan looked up at me with sad brown eyes, not his normal happy ones.

I slowly nodded my head as a huge grin spread across my face.

"Jordan I would love to, what time? And what do I wear?"

"I say I will get you around 7:15 and casual I think."

"Sounds great. I will leave my door unlocked for you!"

"Ok, see you later!" We both entered our condos and shut our doors.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran to my bed and screamed with joy. Was this a date? If it was does that mean Jordan … my thoughts were interrupted by my laptop ringing, Julia was attempting to Skype me. Julia was my only friend I had ever had, she was practically my sister by now. I ran to my laptop and answered her call.

"KATE? KATE! ARE YOU DEAD?"

"No, Julia, I'm ok." Why was she freaking out? Oh. I hadn't called her at all yet…

"I have called you like 12 time and texted you like 20!" sure enough, my phone had 12 missed calls and 23 messages, obsessive much?

"Yeah, sorry I was with a new-err-friend."

"Wait you made a new friend?!"

"Don't act TO surprised." I retorted

"Oh *hehehe* sorry Kate! What's her name?"

"Well…. He's not a gir…" I was cut off by Julia screaming

"WAIT IS HE LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND? HAVE YOU BEEN ON A DATE?" She still yelling into her computer.

"No, not yet… but I want… WAIT WERE AREN'T EVEN DATING! But I have to go, I am-err-going out tonight.." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, it worked.

"Ok, but call me when you get back! Bye Kate!"

"Bye Julia!" I clicked the 'end call' button.

"Well, time to get ready…" I murmured to myself.

**Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the time skip! please favorite and follow the story and post a comment with any suggestions. and i am trying to upload new chapters every other day from now on, if soothing happens i will let everyone know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hey Captainsparklez

I picked out my outfit first, (a red cami with a white sweater that says I only 'date super heroes' in red writing, black leggings, a red beanie, and red converse.) It was 6:58 by the time I was finished.

"OH SHIT! I STILL NEED TO SHOWER!" I ran to the shower and started the water. I ran to the door and hid a key under the doormat outside my condo, it was better than leaving it unlocked. I texted Jordan and told him the keys were under the mat, took my clothes off and hopped into my shower.

Jordan POV

*buzz buzz* was the sound my phone made as it sat on the kitchen counter. I jogged over. It was from Kate "hey, change of plans the key to the door is under my mat, so come over when u like! If I'm not ready u can watch tv." 'I guess that means I can come over now right?' I thought to my self, I grabbed my wallet, keys, and I was out the door.

I picked up her mat, grabbed the keys, and unlocked her door. As I walked in I herd the shower running, maybe this was a bad time… but then I heard something else, was she singing? I closed the door behind me and walked further into the condo, yep she was singing alright… and… she was singing… HEY CAPTAINSPARKLEZ? **(I don't own this song btw!) **This was great! I can't wait to tell her when she comes out! Wait, would that be weird? Would she think I was listening to her shower? I guess it would be best not to tell her. I sat down on her couch and turned on the TV, just as the shower turned off.

Kate POV

I quickly jumped out of the shower and dried off. I was 7:17 when I was ready to get dressed; I slipped on my outfit (look at very beginning of chapter to see what it was) and put on some makeup (mascara, nude eye shadow, and eye liner) I blew my hair dry and walked out to see Jordan on my couch playing on his phone.

"Ready to go?" I asked

Jordan POV

"Ready to go?" I looked up from my phone, there Kate was. She was so beautiful… the way her hair fell over her shoulder made me shudder.

"Yeah, and were taking my car." I said as I stood and held the door open for Kate.

"After you malady." I tried my best at a British accent but failed and had a voice crack. Kate giggled as I blushed and looked at my feet.

Kate POV

Our ride down the elevator was uneventful, the only noise was the classic elevator music, I could tell Jordan was nervous. As we stepped out into he parking garage a cold breeze from the entrance/exit of the garage hit me in the face. We walked to Jordan's car and hoped into it.

"So where are we having dinner?" I said, breaking the silence.

"It's a surprise!"

"OH JORDAN REALLY?" I hated surprises, they always scared me…

"Yes really! It's about 10 mins. From here so you can relax." Jordan chuckled.

"Can we turn on the radio at least?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want." He said as he pressed the power button. None of the songs were really good, that was until "classic" (not the genre but the actual song called that) came on.

***I don't own this song***

_Hey! Where's the drums? _I turned to Jordan and started giggling, like I really loved this song…

_"_Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style_" _I started to sing along with the song, I mean why not?

Jordan POV

"Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me?

When I just wanna make you smile?" Kate was amazing at singing, she new all the words! She just kept going! I knew the song, but I didn't was to throw her off till she said "Jordan do you know this song?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Want to sing with me?"

"I-err-well-"

"Please?"

"Fine…"

"You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic" I stopped, she was so beautiful… Wow. I have never felt this way before. It was weird! Kate was still jamming to the song when we got there.

"Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever till we met

A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties-" I nudged her arm

"Kate, where here!"

Kate POV (if you think I am switching the POV to much tell me!)

The place that Jordan picked for dinner made me smile. It was a Five Guys, my favorite! We entered the building and waited in the line. Jordan was still nervous, it was so easy to tell. I don't know why but Five Guys is always so cold, I was trying to hold back but a shuddered. Jordan looked at me, as if asking for permission, I nodded and he walked over and put his arm around me. He put it there slowly, like he was waiting to be rejected, I slid my self closer to him which brought his arm down around my shoulder. Finally…

When I was kid I had gotten really good at hiding my crush but I couldn't do it anymore to Jordan. I had already head it in for 3 months, that was to long. Jordan brought me back from my thoughts by rubbing my shoulder. It was our turn to order.

"What do you two love birds want?' said the woman behind the counter. Jordan instantly went red, instead I giggled. His cleared hos throat and ordered first.

"I would like the double cheese burger with bacon, jalapenos, pickles, ketchup, and lettuce please." It was my turn.

"I would like a double cheese burger with tomato, lettuce, and ketchup please." Jordan stared at me.

"That will be $11.26." Jordan reached into his wallet and grabbed a 20 and handed it to her. She gave us the recite and we sat down at a tall window table. I had to answer the same question every time I came here.

"Are you sure your going to eat that much food?" Jordan questioned. There it was.

I looked at the table, "yeah, whenever I come here I get that." The rest of the time when we were waiting for our food we talked about minecraft. We talked about things you should be able to craft, how to craft them, and other stuff. When our order was called I ran and grabbed it. We sat and ate, this time we talked about YouTube. I had a YouTube channel also, it was ThatOneMinecraftGirl. I mainly played Minecraft, but I did play some horror. After we were done we threw our stuff away and drove home. It was a quiet drive, we were both so full it made us tired. We pulled into the parking garage and Jordan parked his car next to mine.

We called the elevator and waited.

"Kate thank you so much for coming to dinner with me. I had a really great time." Jordan said sheepishly.

"Yeah I had a great time to." I yawned and stretched my arms. I scooted closer to Jordan ever so slightly. *DING* the elevator was here, we both stepped in. I went into the corner and leaded against the wall and shut my eyes. We went up for who knows how long and jolted to a stop. In the process of this the elevator bounced a little, I wasn't really paying attention to anything so when it did I fell backwards. But when I hit the ground there was a cracking noise that came from my left arm.

"AGHH!" I screamed. Jordan, who was still standing but holding onto the rail, dropped to the floor beside me.

"Kate! What happened?" then he saw it, my left arm was ever so slightly bent a weird way about halfway between my elbow and wrist.

"Oh my god Kate look at me Kate just look at me!" he could tell I was scared, scared of my own arm. I took off his shirt to my surprise/delight and covered it. I was now blushing so much, my face a cherry. I was beginning to remember the night I stayed at Jordan's, when I saw him shirtless. Still as beautiful as ever. I looked at the thing in the elevator that tells you what floor your at it was at 9, our floor was 10. We still weren't moving.

"Jordan are we stuck?"


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Down

Now I'm a pretty sane person, I can handle horror games, but I have one fear. _Elevators_. Ever since I was little I had nightmares about them stopping, braking, and me inside falling to my death. Now I was living my nightmare. A living hell. I was I a complete state of panic. I had broken my left arm and the elevator was stuck. The only good thing that happened is Jordan is here and he took off his shirt INFRONT OF ME.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SH-"

"Kate you need to calm down! Were going to be ok! I already called the cops and Mark." Jordan had been trying for the past 5 minutes to soothe me as best as he could.

"NO NO NO! JORDAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WERE FUCKED!"

"Kate no were NOT! Look at me!" he grabbed both of my shoulders and I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, my green eyes were red from crying, tears were still streaming down my face. He released his right hand from my shoulder and wiped the most recent tear away and smiled. I sniffled and continued to stare into his eyes again.

"Kate please don't cry anymore or I am going to start crying." Jordan said a he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Jordan, I-I'm sorry this date di-"

"Wait this is was a date?" I was so embarrassed, wasn't this a date? I tried to scoot away but put weight on my broken arm, I winced at the pain that followed. I leaned my head against the wall and cried again.

"Kate I'm so sorry, that came out wrong. I want it to be a date but you don't like me that way, do you?" I immediately turned my head to Jordan who was crying a little in his hands.

"It's just that, Kate , I have never felt this way about anyone before. I think I think I love you…" his eyes were still hidden by his hands but I could tell he was crying harder now.

"I love you, too." At this comment his head shot up our eyes met for what felt like the first time. I scooted to him, bringing my bad arm to my chest; I stopped beside him and put my head on his shirtless arm. I right when I closed my eyes I opened them again because I was moving. Jordan picked me up and placed me in his lap so he was holding me like a baby. This time I placed my head on his bare chest, my ear to his heart, I fluttered. I put both my arms on my stomach so they were out of the way and Jordan wrapped his around me. I finally relaxed, I felt safe here, like nothing could hurt me as he held me.

After a couple minutes of this I looked up at Jordan, he looked down at me. I put my good hand to his cheek, we both started leaning in, I closed my eyes. This was it! This was the moment I always wanted! *SREECH* The emergency exit on the roof of the elevator had been pried open and a fire fighter was dropped in by a rope.

"Is anyone hurt?" he said (her arm was still hidden my Jordan's shirt and tucked in her chest) Jordan immediately stood (carrying me bridal style now) and handed me to the fire fighter. In the hand over the man saw my wrapped up arm.

"What happened?"

"When the elevator stopped she fell backwards and broke it." Jordan answered.

"We will be right back for you sir, I'm going to give her to the paramedics and come get you." He pulled on the rope that connected him to the exit. We both started rising.

"NO WAIT JORDAN!"

"Calm down miss, he's gonna be ok, I'm going to get him after you."

"But-" before I could finish I was being handed to someone else, this time a paramedic.

"I she hurt?" A soft girls voice said.

"Yeah, she has a broken left arm." Then the man descended into the elevator shaft to get Jordan.

The woman carried me to a station she had set up in the hallway with her medical supplies. She set me down on the table and started to

"So what's you name?" the woman said

"Kate, and what's your?"

"Ashlyn, nice to meet you." She extended her right arm and we shook hands.

Ashlyn was continuing to work on my arm when I heard 3 familiar voices.

"Kate!" the first one was Mark

"Kate are you ok?" the second one was Nick

"Kate… oh Kate!" the third one was Jordan, they all ran to where I was.

"What happened to you?" Mark and Nick asked in unison. Over the course of 3 months we had all gotten really close, the 3 of us were great friends by now.

"Yeah I just broke my arm."

"Oh Kate why are you almost always hurt when I see you?" Mark asked sarcastically.

We continued to talk for about 20 more minutes when Ashlyn interrupted.

"Your good to go Kate." I had forgotten Ashlyn was there.

"Your arm hadn't started to mend itself yet so it didn't hurt as I moved it a tad. I also gave you a white cast so you could draw on it or have people sign it." Ashlyn smiled at her work.

"Your free to go!" she walked off and gave the other paramedics there a slip of paper, most likely a synopsis on my injury. It was late by now and Jordan and I were very tried so we said good bye to Mark and Nick and went into my condo. I sat down on the couch and Jordan sat next to me, we were alone yet again…

**Really hope you guys like the story so far! It's really fun to work on, but it reminds me of how lonely I am! :( But please Favorite and Follow the story so you don't miss a new chapter! Byeee!**


	9. Not a chapter but Announcement

**Hey guys really sorry. I got in deep trouble with my parents and they took my laptop/all other electronics so I can't write. But when i get my them back (which will be soon I thunk) I will post a new chapter! BYE.**

**-FairestInTheLand**


	10. Chapter 9: Our Little Infinity

**Hey guys! I finally got my laptop back! Sorry for the delay. I have this one part in this chapter where it sounds like things are getting dirty but don't worry I am not into that! ENJOY! 3 **

Jordan POV

It was weird, first of all. She likes me that's all I know, but what do I do? I have never had a girl like me back… Damn. I know is should make the first move, that's what guys do…

Kate POV

What Jordan was thinking about I could guess. With him sitting close to me I could feel the heat coming off his body, he was working up a sweat, and he had his hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought. I know he was thinking about the elevator… the same thing I was thinking about. Did we have some thing? Were we together now? I had to take the risk

"Jor-" I was cut short as Jordan lightly pressed his finger to my lips.

"Kate I am so sorry, I don't know how to do this, I will do the best I can I just really lo-" I couldn't take it and I lightly pressed my lips against his and moved my hand to his cheek. Jordan instantly responded by grabbing my hand and moving the other to my back. As he did this I moved my hand to his hair. Then I was moving, Jordan picked me up and paced me in his lap, my legs on either side of him. We made out on the couch for what felt like forever. Reluctantly I pulled my lips off his and placed my forehead on his.

"Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kate. Forever and ever." And with that Jordan and I laid on the couch together and snuggled till we fell asleep. Together in our little infinity.

**Ok guys I really hoped you enjoyed that! This was a fun story to write and I again sorry for the delay of this chapter! I might make a second part so stay tuned! Thank you again DFG to favorite!**

**-Fairest **


End file.
